Junjou Romantica
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: JR plot & setting. FrUK/UKFr, Spamano, GerIta, ScotFra, PolLiet. Francis is trying to get into university and being tutored by a rich, handsy Englishman who won't leave him alone. Lovino is followed around by a goofy, fun-loving Spaniard, and works with a grumpy German who is trying to refuse the advances of a young Italian. Interlinking characters, chaotic relationships, smut *M*
1. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction I

**Junjou Romantica**

**Hi! So I was ill recently, and in the good spirit of being in bed with nothing productive to do, I decided to delve into the realm of anime again, something which I have not done for a few years now. But not just any anime, oh no, it definitely had to be Junjou Romantica XD And it got me thinking about possibly using the same plot and set up, but using Hetalia characters instead, so voila~ **

**Some disclaimers before we get into it: if you haven't seen Junjou Romantica, it is not something you need to do in order to follow this story. But this story will be following the plot very closely, save for some tweaking to suit the Hetalia pairings more, so as a result it will be rated M, because there is a lot of yaoi and sexual themes and many cases of non-consensual situations, so you have been warned~ **

**Also, I'm going to be messing around with the ages and pre-existing relationships of Hetalia in order to make this work, so for example, Matthew and Alfred won't be brothers, and neither will Feliciano and Lovino, even though they are all still in it. It's very complicated to try and make this work, and I still have some characters I can't yet place, which I may need some help with from you lovely people~ **

**Other than that, this will be the basic breakdown of the characters so far, and the pairings they will be in: **

Misaki – **Francis** (France) **X** Akihiko Usami – **Arthur** (England)

Haruhiko – **Allistor **(Scotland)

Sumi – **Alfred** (America)

Takahiro – **Matthew** (Canada)

Aikawa – **Elizaveta** (Hungary)

Miyagi – **Ludwig** (Germany) **X **Shinobu – **Feliciano** (Italy)

Hiroki – **Lovino** (Romano) **X** Nowaki – **Antonio** (Spain)

Isaka – **Feliks** (Poland) X Asahina – **Toris** (Lithuania)

**Other characters I have not yet decided on, and I might have to just make some OC's if I can't find anyone that fits, but I'll also accept any recommendations anyone may have in the future XD **

**Also I will be doing a chapter per half-episode, if I can, so where the intermission is in each episode will be the start of a new chapter, because I cannot write 6.000 words every chapter, I just can't! XD**

**Anyway, on with the first attempt at this story! Please let me know if you like it and want me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Junjou Romantica**

* * *

**Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction **

Tokyo was filled with the normal hustle and bustle of commuters making their way to the train station, hurrying to catch their train home on time. Others hurried home on foot, politely mumbling apologies as they brushed shoulders with strangers heading the other way.

Francis used to be intimidated by the crowds of Tokyo when he had first moved here from Paris with his cousin, but now the sheer amount of people swarming the Japanese city's streets and speeding along in flashy cars no longer fazed the eighteen-year-old.

Right now, he was far too focused on reading the paper that he held in his slender hand anyway, and he gave a soft sigh, running a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair as he trudged back to the flat he shared with his cousin.

"_Mon dieu_, this is crap…" he muttered to himself, his confidence shaken by the mock college entrance form he held in his hands. He only had four months until the real thing, and there was no way he was going to pass if he got another 'D'.

Deciding that his older cousin would offer some comfort at least, Francis took the stairs up to their shared apartment, rummaging for his keys.

Opening the door, Francis forced his best smile, shoving his keys in his pocket. "Matthew, I'm home – "

The young Frenchman blinked, halting his steps in shock as he saw the scene before him. His older cousin, Matthew, was leaning back against the hallway wall, his violet eyes frozen on Francis like a deer caught in headlights as his face was trapped by large and unfamiliar hands.

Another man was standing over Matthew, his dirty blonde hair concealing his face, until he turned to look at the intrusion Francis had made. The emerald eyes of the stranger met Francis' sapphire ones, and he felt himself get caught off-guard by the intensity of those eyes.

"Ah – Welcome home, Francis!" Matthew chirped cheerfully, seemingly unbothered by the strange man that was hanging off him. "Arthur, let go of me~" he said good-naturedly, and the man, _Arthur_, reluctantly let go, taking a step back.

Francis blinked at the scene. Matthew was acting like it was nothing, but the taller man seemed more than perturbed by Francis' presence.

Matthew seemed not to sense any ill-will or tension between the two strangers, and straightened himself up, beginning timid introductions. "Ah, Francis, this is my best friend from high school: Arthur Kirkland."

Said man was still staring at Francis with such intensity that it made the Frenchman suddenly feel very self-conscious, and he pressed the results letter against his chest, sensing the intelligence of this man and feeling intimidated by him. Not to mention he was tall – a whole head taller than Francis at least.

How unfair…

Seeing that his cousin was not going to introduce himself, Matthew continued, gesturing to Francis and speaking to Arthur. "And this is my younger cousin, Francis. He lives here too…"

Arthur raised an absurdly-bushy eyebrow at Francis, looking him up and down and then doing the same with Matthew. "You look quite similar, for cousins. But I can tell you two are nothing alike."

The man had an unmistakable English accent, and a hint of flirtation entered his tone as he spoke to Matthew. Francis' dear, naïve older cousin seemed utterly oblivious to it, though.

"Ah, well, we didn't really grow up together until…" Matthew paused, trailing off as he sent an apologetic look Francis' way, but the Frenchman gave a small, wobbly smile to show that he was alright.

"Oh – uh, by the way…" Francis began, approaching Matthew but skirting around Arthur awkwardly, as the tall man took up too much of the hallway, more with his clearly huge ego than anything else. He handed the letter to Matthew, steeling himself for the inevitable scolding.

Matthew' violet eyes traced over the letter, and although he gave a smile, Francis did not miss the disappointment in his expression. "Oh dear…well I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to study more for the next time, oui?"

"_Oui_…" Francis mumbled, feeling Arthur's eyes boring holes into his back – he already didn't like this man.

He could've sworn he saw a smirk on the older man's almost unreadable expression, and he found himself glaring back at Arthur despite having never met him before.

_How on earth could this ass-hole be his cousin's best friend?_

XxX

_Great. _

_Just perfect. _

Francis thought sarcastically as he stomped towards the address scribbled on the paper in his hand. He had a pot of his cousin's casserole in a bag in his left hand, so the paper was in his right one. He still hated navigating Tokyo streets as they felt confusing to him, but eventually he found himself standing outside of a huge and clearly expensive apartment complex, feeling more than intimidated having come from the tiny two bedroom flat he shared with Matthew.

After seeing Francis' less-than-impressive grades, Matthew had sweetly suggested that Arthur tutor him, as apparently Arthur had excelled in school and was incredibly smart.

_Of course, he was. _

_Bastard._

Francis thought bitterly as he buzzed the doorbell to Arthur's apartment. When Francis received no answer, he gritted his teeth and read further down the note.

_If he's not at home, I can let myself in. _

Glancing down at the code Arthur had left for him, Francis punched it into the keypad, feeling a little triumphant as the doors opened and he was let into the building.

The eighteen-year-old entered the lift, realising the apartment he wanted was the penthouse, and he couldn't help feeling anxious about seeing Arthur alone for the first time. He had already decided that he strongly disliked the Englishman, and now he had to endure being tutored by him.

_This was going to be insufferable. _

The ding of the lift reaching the top floor brought Francis out of his thoughts, and reluctantly he stepped into the hallway, trudging down the corridor until he reached Arthur's apartment. Opening the door with the spare set of keys that Matthew had loaned to him, he entered the apartment – and almost dropped the casserole.

Huge, floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over Tokyo formed the backdrop to a luxuriously spacious apartment. The plush, red leather sofas set parallel to each other with a white coffee table in between seemed very inviting, and the huge TV was bigger than any Francis had ever seen before. The apartment was two storeys, so the bedrooms were presumably upstairs, but what caught Francis' attention the most was the shiny, super-elegant galley kitchen that looked out over the open-plan living area. Since Francis' passion was cooking, he desperately wished he would have the opportunity to use that kitchen at least once, rather than just staring longingly at it from afar.

He blinked as he spotted a white note on the kitchen counter, explaining that Arthur was asleep and that Francis could make himself at home.

_Asleep? It was almost midday…_

It irked Francis that Arthur was still in bed at such an hour, but he guessed that gave him more time to snoop around his new tutor's home, so he wasn't too peeved by it.

Matthew had said that Arthur was a writer of some sort, although Francis wasn't much for reading books. He preferred manga in all honesty, as there were pictures and it was more interesting.

But he spotted several copies of the same book that he was sure he had seen being advertised in the bookstore, and he picked one up.

_Wow, I didn't know he was the author of these…_

Francis mused as his sapphire eyes scanned over the blurb non-committedly, but soon he got bored of the revelation and found another pile of books, ones that definitely looked more interesting. It said a different author's name on the cover, but it was just like the previous pile, so Francis guessed it must be a pseudonym.

Seeing two male characters depicted on the front cover, Francis raised an eyebrow, opening it to a random page and scanning the words for anything that might grip him.

"_Matthew gasped as Arthur took his huge…" _

_"…Arthur leaned down and licked Matthew's…" _

Francis let out a shriek of shock and emotional scarring as he snapped the book shut, realising what it was.

_Arthur writes gay porn books! _

_Arthur writes gay porn books that have my COUSIN in them! _

Seeing red, Francis grabbed the book so tightly that his fingernails left marks in the glossy cover, and stormed up the stairs, intent on exposing Arthur for the pervert he was. He knew there was something about him all along!

Bursting open the door, Francis barely even surveyed the scene before he started yelling.

"What the hell are you playing at?! Are you some kind of sick pervert?!"

He was yelling at a king-sized double bed, one half of which was taken up by an enormous stuffed bunny with wings, and the other half had a considerably smaller, shifting body under the white duvet covers.

The figure stirred, raising his head and turning to look at Francis with the most intense glare he had ever received in his life. Arthur glowered at him, his emerald-green eyes relentlessly staring Francis down.

_Clearly, he's not a morning person. _

Francis thought briefly, faltering a little, before remembering why he was angry, and he held the book up, pointing to it for emphasis.

"You use my innocent cousin in your sick fantasies without his consent! Not that he would ever consent to something as perverted as this! You're taking advantage of him - !"

Francis' onslaught of accusations fell quiet again as Arthur moved with such a sudden speed, and suddenly he was standing in front of the Frenchman, a whole head taller than him, and the palm of his hand slammed firmly against the wall beside Francis' head.

"And just who is being taken advantage of?" Arthur challenged, his voice deeper and more menacing since he had just woken up, and his stare trained only on Francis.

_He makes me feel small…_

Francis blushed faintly, especially at being loomed over in such close proximity to Arthur, but he stood his ground, furrowing his brows and beginning to speak again. "_Matthew_ is, you – "

"Has he told you he is being taken advantage of?" Arthur challenged again, moving closer to intimidate the Frenchman more.

Francis stammered, his blush darkening. "_N-Non_, but…" Images of his sweet older cousin filled his mind, and for Arthur to write such things about him made Francis all the angrier. He jabbed Arthur's chest in an accusatory manner. "Why him, huh? He's a sweet, naïve man – why do you need to think such perverted things of him? Any other guy would do – so you leave my cousin alone!"

Arthur's glare turned into something far worse as he smirked a little. "Are you sure you want this, love?" he asked, almost innocently.

"Of course, I do!" Francis demanded, not yet realising his mistake.

With one swift movement, Arthur grabbed Francis' wrist hauling him into the room and tossing him on the bed before he could even understand what was happening. The Frenchman dropped the offending book in his surprise, only able to find his voice once Arthur climbed over him.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" he yelled, trying to push Arthur off him, but the Englishman would not budge.

"Any guy will do – that's what you said…" Arthur smirked, and when Francis fought him again, he manhandled him so that Francis was on his front, his chest pressed into the mattress.

"I didn't mean _me_!" Francis bit back, struggling as Arthur hauled him up, forcing Francis' lower half against his own and holding him there.

"What would you know about my relationship with Matthew?" The Englishman murmured, pressing a teasing kiss to Francis' jaw as he mumbled the words against his skin.

The Frenchman had never dealt with someone so forward and hands-on as Arthur, and even the simple contact made his skin feel like it was on fire. "L-Let me go…" he uttered weakly, somewhat stunned by the large hands wandering up under his shirt.

"You piss me off…" the writer murmured, teasing one of Francis' nipples with his cold fingers, and the eighteen-year-old let out a harsh intake of breath at the contact, his cheeks dusted in a cute blush.

"S-Stop – " the young Frenchman gasped, no longer struggling against the larger man though, as his body cried for the attention, and Arthur seemed to know exactly what to do to arouse him.

"Any guy will do…you're the one who said it, love…" the Englishman brushed his lips against Francis' ear as he spoke, before teasing the tip of his ear with his teeth.

"Th-That's not what I meant…!" Francis squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head away from Arthur as the Englishman's hand continued up his chest to his neck, lightly cupping his face.

"If you want to call for help, go ahead and cry out." The older man whispered, pressing soft kisses to the Frenchman's exposed neck. But before Francis could even contemplate it, Arthur smirked against his skin, playing with his soft, blonde hair.

"_Mister 'Idiot' who got a 'D'_."

Francis gasped, gritting his teeth and turning his head towards him in anger. "How dare you – "

But he didn't realise what Arthur's other hand was doing until it found its mark, and Francis' eyes widened, leaning forward and letting out a groan as the Englishman's hand slipped into his trousers and around his member, pumping his erection teasingly.

The feeling was glorious, and Francis gripped the bedsheets, trying not to moan out as Arthur clearly had very talented hands.

_I-I can't cry out…_

_I can't lose to a pervert like him!_

Francis subconsciously pushed into Arthur's lap more, breathing heavily and feeling his blush spread to his whole face as his grip tightened on the bedsheets.

_Mon dieu, it feels so good…!_

Seeing the boy's blush, the writer smirked, leaning over him a little more and whispering against his hair. "You're cute, love."

Francis didn't respond, because God – Arthur could call him whatever he fancied as long as his hands kept doing what they were doing!

"_Ah…nggh_…" Francis' body began to tense, preparing for the upcoming climax, and sure enough, soon he released into Arthur's hand, letting out a beautiful groan that he tried to muffle with the bedsheets.

He felt Arthur release him and sit up more, but his blush darkened as he glanced back, seeing Arthur run his tongue over his fingers, tasting him.

"That was rather fast…" the writer commented idly in amusement, enjoying the look of sheer embarrassment on the younger man's features as Francis turned and his face in the bedsheets again.

_Bastard…!_

XxX

The sound of the clock ticking drew Francis' attention all-too-easily as he sat on the plush red sofa, although that may have been because he didn't want to pay attention to the fact that Arthur was sitting opposite him, a cigarette perched between his lips and a musing expression on his features as he stared into space.

Francis didn't know how to sit, settling with keeping his knees as close together as they would possibly go and folding his hands in his lap, knowing that if Arthur turned his emerald gaze on him for even a second, Francis would feel incredibly exposed. He couldn't believe his tutor was so unbelievably nonchalant about the fact that he had just been so intimate with the boy sat across from him.

_Maybe he does this sort of thing all the time…_

Francis thought, not pausing to ponder on the spiteful tinge that found its way into the thought.

After a minute of silence, Francis' gaze rested on the large stuffed unicorn toy that was sat on the other end of the sofa Arthur was seated on, and the Englishman noticed the Frenchman's bewilderment at the presence of so many toys in an apartment where the only resident was a twenty-eight-year-old man.

"I'm drawn to the idea of fantasy and the ideal, middle class family." Arthur announced by way of making conversation, and Francis blinked and focused on him, wondering whether he was going to elaborate or just leave it as a strange and ambiguous statement.

_It seems like something he would do._

"In an attempt to recreate the normality of childhood and what normal children do, I began collecting toys…" Arthur gestured to the huge unicorn, resting his hand on one of its legs adoringly.

"This is Uni." He introduced the stuffed toy to Francis, and the Frenchman had to admit he thought Arthur was probably crazy as hell from being alone with nothing but his thoughts and stupid, stuffed toys for so long. 'Uni' had a bow around her neck, and Arthur kept fussing over it and making sure it was tied neatly. Clearly, Uni was something he cared about very much.

_So not only is he perverted, he's also insane. Brilliant._

But the remark about trying to recreate a 'normal' childhood made Francis think. "Ah _oui_, because you grew up rich _et_ so you feel you have missed out on these things, _non_?"

When Arthur only gave a drag on his cigarette as a response, Francis felt bold enough to continue, wanting to get his own back on the Englishman after feeling humiliated.

"Let me guess, your _Papa_ paid no attention to his family, et your _Maman_ neglected you in favour of her hobbies. Being married only in the sense of sharing a last name, _et_ also being on bad terms with your older brother, you grew up all alone."

Arthur hadn't stopped him so far, so Francis crossed one leg over the other, leaning forward a bit. "I bet everyone thinks of you as unapproachable and eccentric, but the truth is, you are simply a lonely man."

Giving a smirk, Francis crossed his arms over his chest. "On top of everything, you own a red, flashy sports car to make yourself feel more important, and some pretentious breed of long-haired dog!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, having been listening to all this with the faintest of smirks as he smoked his cigarettes. "How the devil did you know all that?"

Francis blinked, thinking he was only mocking him by being overly stereotypical, but the revelation that everything he had said was completely true left him stunned. "…Huh?"

He scanned Arthur's unreadable expression for any hint that he was joking, but the Englishman remained stern, his emerald eyes watching Francis incredulously, as if the young Frenchman had been able to stare into his soul.

Growing uncomfortable with the intense stare, Francis stammered. "W-Well, maybe I can also explain why you do such perverted things! Your _Maman _brought home a lover, and you were traumatised from it! Then your tutor, who appears to be a nice guy, begins messing around with you, making you realise this perverted side of you!"

The writer removed the cigarette from his mouth, taking a long, slow sip of his Earl Grey tea, before sighing. "If people found out about that, it would be all over the news…"

"What the hell?!" Francis squeaked, having again meant it in jest, but the way that Arthur was peering at him over his teacup with something akin to loathing made him realise he had been bang-on once again.

He couldn't believe this guy, and Francis doubted they would ever really get along, bowing his head in despair.

_But, for Matthew's sake, I have to put up with him._

XxX

Stubbing out yet another cigarette, Arthur leaned back against the sofa casually. "So, what school are you trying to get into, love?"

Francis looked down at his hands, playing with his trousers slightly. "Mitsuhashi University…"

The sound of a scoff made Francis shoot Arthur an irritated look as the Brit leaned forward again, sipping his tea. "What are you, delusional?"

Clenching his fists, Francis gritted his teeth at the mockery. "_Mon dieu_, you piss me off at every possible opportunity!" Seeming more determined, he added. "I can't know unless I try!"

"Well _I know_, actually. Having looked over your mock exam answers, I can safely say that even ignoring your careless and sloppy mistakes, it is clear to see that you don't even understand the problems themselves." Arthur lifted up said mock exam paper, tapping all the big red circles for emphasis.

The crestfallen look on Francis' face seemed to have no effect on Arthur as the Englishman flicked through the paper. "Perhaps aim a little lower, love."

"_Non_, it absolutely _has _to be Mitsuhashi University!" Francis stood up suddenly, his fists clenched and a determined fire in his sapphire eyes. "For Matthew…!"

The mention of Arthur's best friend made said man glance up at Francis in confusion, as he wondered what on earth Matthew had to do with all this.

"I-If not, then I won't go to any university at all…" the Frenchman continued, staring at the coffee table so that he wouldn't have to meet Arthur's emerald gaze.

"Why did you bring Matthew into this?" the Englishman asked with genuine curiosity, his gaze trained on Francis.

Realising that he had to tell him, Francis sat back down heavily on the sofa opposite Arthur, his head bowed as he admitted his real reason for doing this.

"When my parents died ten years ago, my cousin was the only one who looked out for me. He took me in and raised me, _et_ he wanted to go to university, but instead he got a full-time job so that he could provide for me. It was his dream to go to Mitsuhashi University, but he couldn't go because of me…"

The revelation took Arthur aback, as he remembered hearing something about it, but Matthew never said how much it affected him.

Francis trembled as he continued to stare hard at the coffee table, as if it was responsible for all of Francis' pain and suffering.

He jumped as he felt a large hand on his head, and Arthur ruffled his hair a little, making Francis squeak and look up in bewilderment.

Arthur smiled at him – the first time Francis had seen him smile – and a newfound interest gleamed in his emerald eyes. "In that case, you're absolutely getting in. With me tutoring you, you'll pass the exams with flying colours."

Francis gasped, and hearing Arthur's smile made him beam with excitement. "_Merci_!"

_I'm not sure if I should trust a man who did something like that, but maybe he can get me into Mitsuhashi! _

**A/N: Soooo what did you think? **

**Please let me know if this is worth continuing, I really hope it is because I really enjoy Junjou Romantica and I've had this idea for a while. **

**Also yes, I know, I'm starting another new story without finishing the other ones ((I'm sorry)) but I can't help it when inspiration strikes! **

**But anyways, please review and let me know how I did, and how you think it's going to continue~ **

**Love you all x**


	2. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Junjou Romantica**

* * *

**Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction II**

Francis had his hair tied back in a casual ponytail with a navy ribbon, keeping his hair out of the way as he sat at Arthur's polished wooden desk, reading through the results of his sixth mock college entrance form.

Gasping, the young Frenchman brandished the paper in the air excitedly, making the Englishman who stood behind him raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Hey, look at this!"

Peering over his shoulder, Arthur gave a hum of acknowledgement, his hand resting on Francis' shoulder innocently. "Ah, a 'C'. That's certainly an improvement, love."

"_Oui_! It just goes to show what I can achieve if I really apply myself!~" Francis gushed, grinning proudly as he utterly refused to acknowledge that it was because Arthur was a much better tutor than his teachers at school.

"Don't get too carried away…" Arthur reminded, adjusting the reading glasses that perched on the bridge of his nose, but his emerald eyes still sparkled with amusement at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I'm not! This is my true capability~" Francis preened, gesturing to the paper with a flourish of his slender hand.

He felt a rush of pride as Arthur did seem happy with his progress, but then he paused and blushed, realising that at some point he had begun caring what the Englishman thought of him.

"I'm sure Matthew would be happy to see this, too…" Arthur mused, a small, fond smile dancing across his thin lips as he mentioned Francis' cousin. Sitting down on the small sofa in the study, he looked through the paper again. "I want to see his smile when you get accepted."

Francis swivelled in the office chair, tucking his knees up and resting his feet on the edge of the seat, curling himself up cutely and peering at Arthur over the tops of his knees contemplatively. "Do you love my brother that much, Arthur?"

"Pardon?" Arthur asked nonchalantly, pretending as if he had not heard him.

"I'm just asking if you love him." Francis reiterated, wondering how one man could love another for so long without it ever being requited. It sounded painful.

It sounded lonely.

Arthur gave a soft chuckle, leaning back against the sofa and giving a shrug. "Don't worry about it." He said simply and dismissively. "It's only a one-sided thing for me…"

Glancing at Francis a moment and remembering that he had seen the dirty novels Arthur wrote, the Englishman continued. "Those novels are my fantasy…"

"But, you know Matthew is going out with someone already, _oui_?" the Frenchman pressed, his sapphire eyes large and curious as he watched Arthur's small, content smile.

"I know."

Francis sighed, resting his forehead on his knees briefly as he wondered what he would do in Arthur's situation, just as Arthur went on.

"I feel privileged that I am able to be in his life in some way, especially someone as important to him as a friend." That fond smile grew a little as Arthur confessed this, and Francis found himself thinking that Arthur was actually very attractive when he wasn't scowling.

"Well, i-if you really love him, why not just remove his girlfriend from the picture and become his number one, yourself?" Francis suggested, shifting on the chair and making eye-contact with Arthur again.

A light laugh escaped the tutor's lips at Francis' suggestion, and Arthur shook his head fondly. "You're so young."

Meeting his gaze, the soft smile remained. "He's the person I care about the most, so I would never want him to hate me…"

Francis furrowed his brows slightly, turning away from Arthur and staring at the desk. When he thought about it, he realised that Arthur had never done anything that Matthew wouldn't like. He was always there, supporting him and being a best friend, but never once taking anything for himself.

_He treats Matthew like a precious jewel, but my cousin only sees him as a close friend. _

_It's…It's so…_

"…stupid…" Francis whispered, making Arthur glance at him in question, but the Frenchman hugged himself, only staring hard at the desk.

XxX

"_M-Mon dieu_!" Francis widened his eyes as he stared at the paper in his hands, having barely waited until he was outside the school gates before he opened the letter. He had improved so much with Arthur's tutoring, and now he was certain he might actually have a shot at Mitsuhashi University!

"I have to tell Arthur right away!" Breaking into a run, Francis grinned to himself.

_I can't wait to see him!_

It took him a full minute to realise he was smiling goofily, and Francis blinked, suddenly mortified at his thought process. He should be telling Matthew this first, not Arthur.

_And since when do I think things like 'I can't wait to see Arthur'?! _

His face heating up with humiliation, Francis made a beeline for the flat he shared with Matthew, fuming at the concept that he might actually like Arthur.

_Non – wait, what? I like him? _

_Impossible! _

_I can't like him, he's a guy! _

"I don't like men!" Francis yelled in frustration, before realising that the five people around him had turned to stare at him in concern, and he flushed an even darker red.

"What are you doing?" came an all-too-familiar British-accented voice, and Francis whirled around to face Arthur, who was looking at him with barely-disguised amusement.

Francis gasped, blinking owlishly at the sudden appearance of his tutor when they were in Francis' neighbourhood.

"Well, this is perfect timing."

"What are you doing here?" Francis asked simply, noticing the plastic bag that Arthur held up.

"Let's go back together – I bought cake." Arthur gestured to the bag by way of explanation, but seeing Francis' confused expression, he gave a chuckle. "Today is Matthew's birthday, remember?"

Francis suddenly felt mortified.

_Merde – how could I forget my own cousin's birthday? _

"The look on your face says you'd forgotten." Arthur observed with a small smile.

"I-I wouldn't forget something like that!" Francis blurted, his cheeks heating up again at the humiliation of being found out, and he desperately wanted a distraction. Remembering the paper in his hand, he held it out to Arthur. "Oh – I got this back, today…"

Arthur accepted the paper, his emerald eyes scanning the sheet with no hint of disappointment or pride, and Francis lowered his gaze, shifting his feet nervously. Arthur's approval mattered dearly to him, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Suddenly, Francis started as he felt a large hand ruffle his loose curls, and he squeaked, trying to fix his hair as Arthur laughed. "What did you do that for?!"

"Good work~" Arthur praised, a genuine smile on his features as he allowed Francis to fix his hair.

Francis paused, feeling his heart flutter and his cheeks redden at the praise, as he wasn't used to hearing it directly from Arthur of all people.

_H-He is just praising me because these grades will make my cousin happy…_

XxX

"I'm home…" Matthew called out, putting his briefcase down and loosening his tie, before making his way to the kitchen, where a couple of party-poppers startled him, making his violet eyes widen in surprise.

"Happy birthday, Matthew~" Arthur smiled, holding the remains of the little plastic cannon that the paper confetti fired out of.

"_Oui_, happy birthday~" Francis echoed, beaming and clapping his hands as he loved celebrations, excited to see what Matthew would think of the birthday meal he had cooked for him, to cover up the fact that he had forgotten his birthday.

"Oh – wow, y-you didn't need to go to all this trouble for me! Thank you, both of you~" Matthew beamed, a pretty blush dusting his cheeks as he scanned the feast that Francis had prepared for them all.

"I got a present for you, love." Arthur stepped closer to Matthew, holding out a small jewellery box wrapped with a little red bow, as he knew red was Matthew's favourite colour.

"Oh – you didn't have to…" Matthew took the gift happily, opening it to reveal a very expensive-looking watch.

"You said you wanted that watch we saw, right?" Arthur encouraged by way of explanation, smiling at Matthew's surprise.

"B-But it was really expensive!" the older cousin began to protest, but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"You can afford to accept something luxurious once a year, love." The Englishman smiled at the blush on Matthew's cheeks, and Francis watched how Arthur clearly thrived on making Matthew happy.

Deciding he should give the two of them some space, Francis quickly excused himself. "Matthew, you should make sure you lock the door…"

Leaving the kitchen, Francis went out into the front hallway, but stopped in astonishment as he saw a young woman there. He recognised her as Matthew's girlfriend, and before he could say anything, Matthew appeared behind him.

"Ah – _oui,_ I have something important to tell you." The older cousin called Arthur into the hallway too, slipping past Francis and holding the hand of his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you're here too, Arthur." Matthew smiled as Arthur joined Francis in the hallway, watching the couple curiously.

"We have decided to get married~" Matthew announced.

Arthur's eyes widened.

Francis froze.

Then, all at once, Francis heard Arthur chuckle and step forward, patting Matthew's shoulder. "Oh my, congratulations, both of you!"

The Englishman gushed over the two of them, paying Matthew's fiancé compliments and congratulating the Canadian over and over.

It was like Francis was the only one who knew how much it must be killing Arthur in that moment.

"It makes me really happy that you approve, Arthur." Matthew beamed. "I wanted you to be the first to meet her~"

Francis felt sick to his stomach. Arthur was in love with Matthew, and yet his stupid older cousin was practically rubbing the engagement in Arthur's face!

Unable to help himself, Francis dipped his head, slamming his fist against the wall.

The three adults paused, looking back at the eighteen-year-old in puzzlement.

"Francis?" Matthew queried, having not seen his cousin shut down like this before.

"I'll go…" Francis whispered.

"_Quoi_?" his cousin asked, wondering if he should go towards Francis or not.

"We're out of alcohol. I'll go get some more…" the Frenchman mumbled; his fists still clenched as he began walking past them.

"Ah – they won't sell it to an eighteen-year-old – "

"Arthur, come with me." Francis murmured, forcibly grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him out of the apartment.

Matthew watched them go, wondering why on earth his cousin was acting so strangely.

XxX

The street below the apartment building was empty and dark, save for the illumination of a single street light, under which Francis and Arthur now stood.

Arthur had his hands in his pockets, his scarf wrapped around him and his emerald eyes intense as he watched Francis lean against the lamppost for support.

Uncontrollable tears slipped down the French boy's cheeks as he clenched his fists, his back turned to Arthur as he thought the Englishman would make fun of him.

"S-Sorry…" Francis gasped in between sobs, feeling foolish for breaking down in front of his tutor.

"Why are you apologising?" Arthur asked, his voice softer now, as if he knew Francis was more delicate and gentler than he originally let on.

"Because – that was awful!" Francis stated, pressing the heel of his palm to his eyes to try and stop the tears, but they were relentless. "After you've loved him all this time – after all the care you've shown him…"

He paused, sobbing into his hands as he couldn't bear to relive it. "F-For him to stay he wanted you to be the first to meet her…it's so…so _insensitive_!"

Arthur watched Francis cry for him, moved by how much the boy seemed to care, even when Arthur himself had not shown any of his true feelings.

"I-I've never wanted to hit my cousin before, but in that moment, I…-" Francis cut himself off with a choked sob, his shoulders shaking as he gripped the lamppost harder.

A soft chuckle slipped past Arthur's lips, as he found it endearing how this boy was weeping for him, when he should be celebrating his cousin's engagement. "You cry like a girl…"

"It's your fault I'm crying, idiot!" Francis hissed between sobs, rubbing his eyes furiously with his coat-sleeve but it wasn't doing any good. Spinning around to face him, the Frenchman tried to defend his actions furiously. "Once you start crying, you can't stop – even if you want to!"

Arthur chuckled again. "I know that…" he replied softly, before taking a step forward and catching Francis' wrist as he wiped his eyes again, gently but firmly making Francis back up against the lamppost. Francis was stunned at the sudden proximity they found themselves in, his cheeks tear-stained and pink, and Arthur couldn't resist.

He captured Francis' lips in a soft, tentative kiss, and when Francis didn't push him away, Arthur stepped closer, placing one leg between the Frenchman's and kissing him more deeply.

Francis was stunned, but all thoughts flew from his mind as Arthur moved closer and deepened the kiss, and slowly, he began to relax in his hold. Arthur tasted like mints, tea and cigarettes, and Francis felt his eyes flutter closed as he kissed him back.

He reached up gingerly, grabbing the back of Arthur's coat and clutching it for dear life as the older man leaned over him more, one hand on the small of his back to bring him closer. The hand that had captured Francis' wrist now cupped his face, and Francis found himself slipping away into a place where only he and Arthur existed, nothing else.

After what seemed like both forever and not long enough, Arthur pulled back, wiping Francis' stagnant tears away with his thumb. "You've stopped crying now…" he whispered, his voice low and soft, only for Francis.

Francis didn't move, his lips still parted as they had been when Arthur kissed him, his head reeling from the contact, his eyes large and shimmering with unshed tears. All he could do was stare at Arthur, until the Englishman breathed out shakily, wrapping his arms around Francis and burying his face in the younger man's shoulder.

"Forgive me, darling." He murmured, holding Francis tightly, and slowly the Frenchman lifted his arms, wrapping them around the larger man more in a hug. "I just…need this for a little while…"

The soft confession made Francis' heart melt, and he held Arthur close, hoping he was enough to comfort him. "A-Arthur…if you need to cry, go ahead and cry…"

"Idiot…" Arthur said with a soft, shaky sigh. "A brat like you has no business spouting precocious lines like that…"

Francis sniffed a little, allowing himself to hold Arthur closer as the Englishman whispered slowly, only for him to hear. "I've not cried in front of strangers since the day I was born…" and after a moment of hesitation, he gripped Francis a little tighter. "You're the only one…"

Francis hesitantly raised one hand, placing it on the back of Arthur's neck and gently playing with his soft, unruly blonde hair as he felt Arthur's teardrops on his shoulder.

"I-I'll be damned if I let anyone else see me in this wretched state…" were the final words Arthur whispered to him, before the night was filled with the sound of soft sobs, and the feeling of tiny snowflakes landing on Francis' upturned face as he stared up at the streetlight, letting Arthur cry.

Francis felt a rush of different emotions as he held Arthur close, and for once he found himself wishing that he could be with Arthur always.

_If only I could be his special someone…_

He found he couldn't release the comforting hold he had on Arthur, and he nuzzled the Englishman's trembling shoulder as he realised that he cared more about Arthur than he had ever cared about anyone.

XxX

Francis hummed as he brushed his hair in the large bathroom mirror, making sure to take the time to preen himself to perfection. Finally deciding that his silky, blonde curls were presentable enough, the young Frenchman grinned at his reflection, his sapphire eyes sparkling with excitement.

"_Tres bien_, perfection achieved~" He purred to himself, running a hand over the light stubble that framed his chin, before letting out a shriek of indignation as Arthur tousled his hair from behind, smirking around the cigarette that was perched between his lips.

"You only got in through the waiting list, Francis. Stop acting like you're the bloody Queen of Sheba." The Englishman mumbled, only half-comprehensible because he refused to remove his cigarette before he spoke.

Francis glared at Arthur's reflection as he hurriedly tried to fix his hair again, before whirling around at him and placing his hands on his hips in annoyance, an action that made Arthur raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Shut up, you horrible Englishman! It doesn't change the fact that I got accepted to Mitsuhashi!" The student yelled, hating the fact that Arthur could rile him up so easily.

Arthur, seeing that Francis was already getting riled up, decided to tease him further, giving a nonchalant shrug. "Of course, you may have been put on the waiting list, but once you've enrolled, no one will _really _be able to tell~"

Francis narrowed his eyes at the teasing tone the Englishman donned, fierce sapphire meeting amused emerald. When the Frenchman said nothing, only pursing his lips, Arthur continued, seeming to know just how to press Francis' buttons.

"Even though you were put on the waiting list, if you graduate properly, being wait-listed won't – "

"Stop talking about me being put on the waiting list!" Francis squeaked, brandishing his hairbrush at the offending author, before storming out of the bathroom and down the stairs, grabbing his tie off the back of the sofa and tying it with furrowed brows.

On the day that Francis and Matthew's apartment tenancy was due to be renewed, Matthew got a work transfer to Osaka. And because of Matthew's good ties and Francis' lack of being able to financially take care of himself, the young Frenchman ended up finding accommodation in the spare room of Arthur's luxurious apartment. Arthur was letting him stay for free whilst Matthew was away, and had become his landlord in some cruel twist of fate.

"What sort of knot is that? I knew the French were incompetent but I thought they would at least know how to tie a tie." Arthur was stood behind him, drawing Francis out of his thoughts and making him blink, before suddenly Arthur's large hands were over his smaller ones, and his chest was pressed against Francis' back.

Francis' cheeks flushed at the close proximity of the author, letting out a soft squeak of embarrassment as Arthur undid the knot, his breath tickling Francis' ear as he leaned in close. "I'll do it for you, so pay attention."

His tone was authoritative, and Francis found himself submitting to it without question, remembering that Arthur was his elder and his superior in every way, and was to be respected – _even if he is an asshole_. "_O-Oui, monsieur_…"

Arthur's confident hands slowly undid Francis' tie, before hesitating and touching the student's shirt. "You've misbuttoned your shirt…" he observed, his hands going to unbutton Francis' shirt for him to fix the error. "You're unbelievable…"

Francis gasped, blushing darkly and suddenly struggling to get out of Arthur's grasp. "Ah – I can fix it myself – I didn't notice!"

Arthur smirked as Francis wriggled in his grasp, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, and he couldn't help thinking how cute the boy was.

"B-Besides, I'm going to be late – "

"Don't worry." Arthur dismissed, resting his chin on Francis' shoulder and purring into his ear, his voice low and teasing. "If I drive you, it'll only take five minutes to get to Mitsuhashi."

His hands were still on Francis' shirt, continuing to unbutton it almost hungrily, and he pulled Francis down onto the sofa with him, sitting with Francis between his legs, holding him around the waist as he squirmed.

"H-Hey, what are you – are you dreaming again?!" Francis demanded, tossing a glare at him over his shoulder, only to receive an affectionate kiss to his cheek from the ever-confusing Englishman.

"You should be honoured…" Arthur purred, smirking as Francis blushed darkly from the peck to his cheek, his breath hitching. "…to have won the affections of _the _Arthur Kirkland~" his grin stretched on his features, pulling Francis' back against his chest more. "Surely you do not know how much of a _pleasure _that is~"

"I-I don't _want _to know!" Francis yelled, gasping as Arthur pulled him closer, both of them falling backwards onto the sofa and squirming as Arthur's hands began to wander again.

"_Non_, wait – let go – _nngh_!~"

It was only later that Francis realised he had probably made a disastrous mistake in staying with such a perverted romantic as Arthur Kirkland.

_Please, Matthew, come home soon!_

* * *

**A/N: So this correlates with the end of episode 1! **

**Arthur is becoming increasingly touchy-feely, and poor Francis doesn't know what to do! **

**How do you like this dominant, almost perverted kind of Arthur? I know it's very different to how he is normally portrayed, but I hope you still like it~ **

**And it's quite entertaining to have Francis be the one getting all flustered and blushing at every touch, that doesn't get written enough either. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**Love you all x**


End file.
